The Second Chance
by MechanicalGoodness
Summary: Sakura leaves Konoha and becomes a rouge ninja. She ends up in Orochimaru's hands... and Sasuke realizes his feelings as Oro forces them to work together.


_DISCLAIMER: Hey guys :) This is my first ever fanfic. Someone said I should write one so I am. I am going to try and add new chapters every three days. If I don't have anything added on the third day, bug me about it... and then I'll get to work. :) I do not own Naruto._

_SUMMARY: This takes place in Shippuden... when Kabuto and Guren take Yuukimaru to get the tailed beast from the lake. My story differs in that Yukimaru does not end up with Guren; Guren has died at the bottom of the lake, and Kabuto has taken Yukimaru back to the hideout so that he can be used at a later date. And don't worry even though this doesn't start out gushy... i promise you it is a romance._

**The Second Chance**

_ 'You're almost there... Just a little further.'_ She can see the end of the clearing. The end of the chaos and the beauty of the safety of the forest. _'Get past the clearing and then you can enter Konoha'._ In a few more seconds she will be safely in the coverage of the forest. Her feet are crossing into the shadow of the trees... _'almost ther-...'_

"Sakura, Sakura."

She stops dead, halfway in the safety. She doesn't need to turn around. _'damn.'_

She knows exactly who is there... and exactly what will happen next.

"I never pegged you as a runner", Kabuto said as he moved into Sakura's personal space. She didn't move, she knew at this point she had failed and would suffer the consequences. "You owe me another ring, Sakura."

She turned to face Kabuto, her face was uncontrolled. The reflection of the sun on his glasses masked his eyes. She nodded to show her defeat. "Well, do you have it? Or was a simple task like killing four Akatsuki too tough for you? I guess you really don't want Yukimaru to live after all..." He started to grin.

"..I-", She tried to say. Before she could barely open her mouth Kabuto's hand was around her neck and she was lifted off the ground to make eye contact with him.

"Save it! I've known all along about Itachi. You are such a failure. I never understood what Lord Orochimaru saw in you. You can't even keep a bargain... oh but you will pay. You will pay dearly!," he let out with a dark laugh.

Sakura felt tears coming. She worked so hard and her whole world is about to end. Kabuto is right she couldn't even keep a bargain. Four Akatsuki for Yukimaru. She doesn't deserve to be called a ninja. She took this bargain knowing that she would have to leave Konoha. That she would be seen as a rouge ninja and no longer a part of the leaf. She hasn't been to the village in almost 6 months. She sacrificed everything. Her job, Ino, ...And Naruto, poor poor Naruto. First he loses Sasuke, and then Sakura steals off in the night to save some kid she barely knows... and can't even manage it. _'I hope Naruto doesn't blame himself for my stupid acts.'_ She is over. The strong Sakura is gone. How can she be strong when she can't even save a child?

"You will pay dearly... when I'm personally sucking the life from Yukimaru". With this his grip tightens on Sakura's neck. "Its such a waste you shall have to die now though... You really are such a beauty." Sakura tries to release herself as Kabuto runs his free hand down her body.

"Kabuto..." , says an erie hiss-like voice from behind Sakura. Sakura couldn't help but notice this voice was more amused than scolding.

At the sound of his master, Kabuto drops Sakura and she lands on the ground gasping for air. "Lord Orochimaru, your back already?"

Orochimaru glares at Kabuto, his pale demeanor takes in Sakura on the ground and then becomes indifferent. "Sakura it really is a shame you couldn't bring me Itachi's ring. I thought you had grown up. It seems you really are the same whiny child", he chuckled. "You should be glad that I am feeling rather generous today. We shall make a new bargain. You for Yuukimaru." A wicked grin stretches across his face. Kabuto looks unnerved.

From her spot below them, Sakura gasps, "I don't understand? I failed."

"And like I said I am feeling generous. You will be mine and then shortly Yukimaru will be yours. If I need something done you will do it, a lot like a slave, and in exchange when I am through with you, you and the child can leave. You for Yukimaru. Its this or death." Another smile. Kabuto's expression showed he wanted her to choose death.

Could she make a run for it and steal Yukimaru later? No... they probably wouldn't let him live just in case. She ran plan after plan, and ultimatum after ultimatum through her mind. None of them included Yukimaru's safety. _'I have to do it... I have to'._ Sakura jumped to her feet. _'If I have another chance...I have to take it...' _She stared into the darkest eyes ever created and muttered,"...f-fine I'll do it."

"I knew you would. Now I must be getting back. Although you are getting a second chance Sakura, you still broke our deal and that you cannot walk away from. ...Kabuto, if you would." With this Orochimaru disappeared. And before Sakura had realized he was gone, Kabuto's fist landed on her face. She didn't try to fight back. She wouldn't lose this second chance. He threw blow after blow until Sakura could hardly stand. He laughed the whole time. When he is sure that she cannot walk and has learned her lesson, he picks her up and takes her to the hideout.

_ "...he needs help NOW, how can you just leave a chil-" Sakura was interrupted as Lady Tsunade slammed a large fist on her desk. "Sakura, its not our problem anymore. Its too dangerous to rescue Yukimaru. We cannot send a team to find a child, we have other duties to protect Konoha... Sakura it has been a week since Kabuto used Yukimaru's power. He is useless unless Kabuto can find a way to heal him and we both know there is only a small chance that he can. Yukimaru will be of no use to Orochimaru now. We can't even know if he is still alive. It is not worth the risk of a team's lives." _

_"Lady Tsunade, if you do not agree to send a team I will go by myself", Sakura was as serious as she has ever been. She didn't know why she was so drawn to this child, but she had to save him. After seeing the pain he went through a week ago she couldn't help but to think of Naruto. No more children need to be hurt for power. It is not his fault that he can control the tailed beast. But no child should ever be used in that way. _

_"You will do no such thing! Sakura, I am forbidding you from leaving the village. You will be suspended from missions." Tsunade looked deeply into Sakura's eyes. She moved some of her blonde from her eyes and placed her head in her hands. After a minute or two she says, "Think of Naruto. What would he do if you left too?... I expect you at the hospital tomorrow morning for your shift." Sakura__ didn't make eye contact and let a small, "Hai" before leaving the room. _

_Later that night, Sakura starts to pack her things. Clothes, a medical kit, small weapons, the usual... and the picture that was taken of team 7. She knows she will be gone for a very long time, she doesn't even know where Orochimaru's current hideout is. It doesn't matter. She has to do this. __At the village gate she turns to look back at her home. She can feel her heart explode as she pictures her friend waking up to find she is gone. When he wakes up to find that she has disobeyed Tsunade and no longer belongs to the leaf. She takes in a deep breath and leaves._

Kabuto drags her through the underground tunnels and throws Sakura into a room with two beds, a bathroom, and a closet full of clothes that look like they haven't been touched. She is using one of the two nightstands to hold herself up. She can barely move.

A nasty smirk arrives on Kabuto's face... like a child about to kill an ant with a magnifying glass. "If you try to leave, or run, beautiful, I will not hesitate to kill you... and then who would save Yuukimaru?" He winks to her as he shuts the door.


End file.
